Many plant species including, for example, Arabidopsis thaliana store triacylglycerols (TAGs) in their seeds as a carbon reserve. These TAGs are the major source of energy and carbon material that supports seedling development during the early stages of plant life. Vegetable oils from soybean (Glycine max), canola (Brassica napus or B. rapa), sunflower (Helianthus annuus) and many other oilseed crops are also an important source of oil for the human diet or industrial applications including, but not limited to biofuels, biolubricants, nylon precursors, and detergent feedstocks. The degree and/or amount of polyunsaturated fatty acids of vegetable oils are characteristic and determinative properties with respect to oil uses in food or non-food industries. More specifically, the characteristic properties and utilities of vegetable oils are largely determined by their fatty acyl compositions in TAG.
Major vegetable oils are comprised primarily of palmitic (16:0), stearic (18:0), oleic (18:1cis Δ9), linoleic (18:2cis Δ9, 12), and α-linolenic (18:3cis Δ9, 12, 15) acids. Modifications of the fatty acid compositions have been sought after for at least a century in order to provide optimal oil products for human nutrition and chemical (e.g., oleochemical) uses (1-3). In particular, the polyunsaturated fatty acids (18:2 and 18:3) have received considerable attention because they are major factors that affect nutritional value and oil stability. However, while these two fatty acids provide essential nutrients for humans and animals, they increase oil instability because they comprise multiple double bonds that may be easily oxidized during processing and storage.
Limitations of the art. The desaturation of 18:1 into 18:2 is a critical step for synthesizing polyunsaturated fatty acids. During storage lipid biosynthesis, this reaction is known to be catalyzed by the fatty acid desaturase, FAD2, a membrane-bound enzyme located on the endoplasmic reticulum (ER) (4). The FAD2 substrate 18:1 must be esterified on the sn-2 position of phosphatidylcholine (PC) (5, 6), which is the major membrane phospholipid of plant cells. Not surprisingly, therefore, down-regulation of FAD2 (and FAD3) genes has become a preferred strategy for avoiding the need to hydrogenate vegetable oils and the concomitant production of undesirable trans fatty acids. For example, soybean has both seed-specific and constitutive FAD2 desaturases, so that gene silencing of the seed-specific isoform has allowed the production of high-oleate cultivars (>88% 18:1 in the oil) in which membrane unsaturation and plant performance are largely unaffected. Significantly, however, such FAD2 gene-silencing strategies are substantially limited because, for example, canola and other oilseed plants have only constitutive FAD2 enzymes. Therefore, in canola and other such constitutive FAD2 crops, silencing or down-regulation of FAD2 not only alters the fatty acid composition of the storage triacylglycerol (TAG) in seeds, but also of the cellular membranes, which severely compromises growth and yield of the plant. For example, the defective FAD2 in the Arabidopsis mutant fad2 alters fatty acid compositions of seeds as well as vegetable tissues, and severely compromises plant growth (4). FAD2 mutations and silencing that produce the highest 18:1 levels in the oil also reduce membrane unsaturation in vegetative and seed tissues, resulting in plants that germinate and grow poorly. As a result, only partial downregulation of FAD2 expression is possible, producing approximately 70-75% 18:1 in the oil of commercial cultivars such as Nexera/Natreon (Dow AgroSciences) and Clear Valley 75 (Cargill).
There is, therefore, a pronounced need in the art for novel compositions and methods for differential regulation of fatty acid unsaturation in seed oil and membrane lipids of plants, and for viable plants (e.g., canola, etc.) having reduced fatty acid unsaturation in seed oils, without deleterious alterations in the unsaturation of membrane lipid components.